


Chinese translation on "Falling off the Rock"

by renata



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "Falling off the Rock"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling off the Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242132) by [Tonko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonko/pseuds/Tonko). 



哲夫頭昏腦脹地睜開雙眼，看著眼前昏暗的房間。臂上還是插著那根該死的點滴，身體每吋都像被輾過似的酸疼不堪，而且那些傢伙只是偶爾讓他喝一丁點淡而無味的東西，要讓他的身體重新習慣食物。

太好了。

這艘船的病床沒有散發著海鹹石臭，自己現在也不必受日曬雨淋。

臭小鬼沒死。該死的臭小鬼也活下來了。

哲夫上次醒來時，臭小鬼正躺在小房間另一端的小床舖裏，粗嘎喘氣，沉沉入睡，瘦得就像金髮的火柴人一樣。那張乾癟空洞的臉他早就看慣了，卻總會讓他胃裏發騰。

現在，那張小床舖空無一人：小號的點滴在床上晃動不休，末端被繫了個結，以免點滴瓶裏的液體悉數流光。上次盯著哲夫進食的醫生不見了，辦公桌上的枱燈柔柔打亮了空蕩蕩的椅子，上面正放了一本夾著書籤的小說。

哲夫拼命掙起身子，不滿地瞞著自己瘦如枯枝的發顫雙手。

他用力把腳擱在床邊，怔怔盯著右腿的殘肢。他正在考慮該怎樣移動身子，好攫住那小鬼，卻注意到辦公桌後方傳來一陣翻找聲，然後聽見小腳掌吧嗒吧嗒地走在木質地板上的聲音。小鬼在辦公桌旁蹣跚而行，消瘦衰弱的身子被過大的藍色袍子淹沒了；嘴巴沾滿了麪包碎屑，枯乾的雙手各抓著袋裝麪包，兩隻麪包都被啃過了。年輕卻蒼老的臉龐一臉疲憊困惑。

「笨蛋。」哲夫怒道，擔憂之情一下子湧上心頭。絕不能這樣做，目前絕不能這樣做，經歷了那種事，絕不能這樣做的。

地上散散落落的掉了不少包裝紙，哲夫這才想起來：醫生和助手以為病人睡著，曾從抽籤裏拿出零嘴大快朵頤。然而，好些時候哲夫是清醒的，臭小鬼顯然也是一樣。

小鬼卻似乎顧不上注意他，因為他圓睜著眼，緊緊抓著胃部，麪包都掉在地上了。小身板突然歪倒在地上，臉頰撞上辦公桌。孩子躺在地上，虛弱地掙扎嗚咽。

「嗚──好、好痛……」尖細的嗓音因疼痛變得扭曲嘶啞。

「笨蛋！！」哲夫罵道：「來人啊！！」他高聲吼道，希望自己的嗓音能傳遍船隻，傳到那個不知跑到哪的混帳醫生耳裏。他費力地撐起身子，生生扯脫臂上的點滴，使勁地抵著牆壁挪動腳步，小心地以左膝跪在孩子身邊。「餓了那麼久，怎麼一下子吃東西！笨蛋！來人啊！！！」他又朝著門板大吼，那乾啞無力的嗓音怎樣聽都讓人大火。

「肚、肚、肚子餓了。」小鬼抽抽噎噎，猛然一顫，乾巴巴的身子在拼命抵抗久違了的食物。哲夫抓著那過大的袍子，讓他側著身子。

門外突然傳來一陣腳步聲，醫生一邊繫著褲子，一邊喃喃咒罵著衝著來。他只瞄了一眼，就迅速撲過來，把哲夫推開，然後把小鬼一手抱起來，順便從架子上抓過小面盆。他把小鬼抱到房間一端的洗滌槽去，哲夫則撐起身子，精疲力竭地挨著牆壁，試著忽略小鬼把剛塞進去的食物都痛苦地吐出來的聲音。

「……你居然能有精力走到桌邊。」醫生的嗓音略帶訝異。哲夫聽見流水聲傳來，小鬼似乎已經吐完了。「可惜，你的身體已經忘記怎樣消化食物了，所以你得再等一陣子，才能再次進食啊，孩子。」

「你、你給的餿、餿水難、難喝死了。」小鬼抽抽噎噎地說道，單薄的嗓音盈滿怒意。他突然疲憊怒吼：「不行！我、我不要你抱！」

哲夫看著小鬼掙扎著蹣跚而行，醫生則緊緊跟著小鬼，雙手扶著孩子枯瘦的手臂──他大概認為與其把孩子抱起來，讓對方拼命掙扎大發雷霆，倒不如讓孩子自己走回來，這樣子所廢的力氣還比較少吧。孩子居然能自行走回床舖，讓醫生驚訝得目瞪口呆；醫生輕輕把他扶到床上，他只能氣喘呼呼、筋疲力竭地躺在被窩裏。

然後，醫生過來扶起哲夫，哲夫已經疲憊不堪，被抬起床上時，居然提不起勁來奮力抗議。

然而，醫生為他和臭小鬼重新打好點滴時，他卻神智清明，絲毫沒有睡意。「太浪費了，小鬼。」哲夫轉頭向著孩子啞聲抱怨，只聽見對面傳來惱恨的哼聲。「給我好好留在床上。」

孩子依言躺好。然而，他塞進胃裏的麪包讓醫生不得不重新調整他的復康計劃──他的呼吸變得艱難短促，然後接連昏迷了兩天，害醫生得往他的嘴裏插上喉管。當孩子總算睜開雙眼時，哲夫已經從清淡無味的營養飲料畢業了，正在一匙一匙的喝著小米糊，而小鬼卻仍得跟液體抗爭。

醫生助手不得不硬是逼著孩子慢慢嚥下難喝的液體，可是孩子卻總是心焦如焚地抓著杯子一口灌下，然後胃裏泛起噁心讓他全身抽搐。然而，小鬼卻一直緊抿著嘴，堅持把液體嚥下去；他沒有嘔吐，卻渾身繃緊，不住發顫。第三天傍晚，哲夫看不下去了，跟醫生助手喃喃道：「讓我來吧。」

助手扶著哲夫，坐在臭小鬼床邊的椅子上──哲夫還沒法拄著拐杖行走，卻堅持抓著杯子，扶好小鬼、讓他靠著枕頭坐著──骨感肩頭硌得哲夫滿掌生疼，那副小身板竟輕若無物。「小茄子，給我小口喝。」孩子握著哲夫抓住杯子的手，卻沒有意想中的反抗掙扎。「笨小鬼。」哲夫喃喃道，然後伸出手來，輕輕揉亂孩子的髮絲──在巨岩上待了八十多天，讓那頭本該燦金亮麗的髮絲變得乾旱暗啞。

孩子握著杯子朝他低吼，杯緣上那隻大得嚇人的滾圓眼睛比早上更炯炯有神。小鬼嚥下最後一口液體，沒有放開哲夫的手，細瘦的十指更是使勁，拼命讓自己挺起腰板來。

「我會變強的……混帳老頭。」他嘶聲低道：「我會變強，然後幫助你的。」孩子語氣桀驁不馴，就像在脅逼對方似的。

「嘿。」哲夫哼道。這小鬼曾說過All Blue，但他能出發尋找那片瑰寶之前，要學會的還多得很呢，比方說不以雙手作戰。「我大概是無法擺脫你了。」

 

TBC


End file.
